We Belong Together
by DerekandReidSlashFan
Summary: this is an updated verson so enjoy. Nick and Greg have a huge fight can a song help Nick realize that he might lose the one he loves and can he fix it? R


**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**A/N:** I don't own any CSI Characters

**Description:** Nick and Greg have a huge fight can a song help Nick realize that he might lose the one he loves and can he fix it? R&R

"Fuck you Nick! Stop being so fucking scared and tell them" Greg yelled he couldn't believe Nick wouldn't tell his family. He blinked back his tears that threatened to fall.

"No Greg fuck you! Your like a little spoiled brat that keeps nagging to get what you want and you need to stop and grow the fuck up" Nick yelled back and with that he slammed the door shut leaving a stunned and shocked Greg to sob.

Nick drove home back to his apartment he couldn't believe what had happened he and Greg had just had a huge fight, but what he said had hurt him more then it hurt Greg and he immediately regretted it. When he pulled up to his apartment he got out of his truck slamming his door shut he headed up to his place he turned the key in the lock and opened his door then he walked in and shut the door locking it behind him. Nick placed his keys down on the table along with his jacket then he walked over to his fridge grabbed a beer he sat down in his chair as silence filled the room. After a couple of minutes of silence he got up walked over to his stereo and turned the radio on hoping that music would help him forget Greg and the fight they had. He groaned as he sat back down the song that came on was Maria Carrie the song was called 'we belong together' he wanted to turn it off, but for some reason he felt the need to listen to it so that's exactly what he was going to do.

_(Ooh, ooh, sweet love, yeah) _

_I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so_

_I should've held on tight, I never should've let you go_

_I didn't know nothing, I was stupid, I was foolish_

_I was lying to myself _

_I could not fathom I would ever be without your love_

_Never imagined I'd be sitting here beside myself_

_'Cause I didn't know you, 'cause I didn't know me_

_But I thought I knew everything_

_I never felt_

Nick sighed as he put his beer down on the table. He leaned forward putting his elbows in his knees he folded his hands resting them underneath his chin he continued to listen.

_The feeling that I'm feeling now that I don't hear your voice_

_Or have your touch and kiss your lips 'cause I don't have a choice_

_Oh, what I wouldn't give to have you lying by my side_

_Right here, 'cause baby_

_(We belong together) _

_When you left I lost a part of me (Together)_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_(Come back, come back)_

_Come back baby, please_

_(Come back, come back)_

_'Cause we belong together _

Nick angled his head to the side as the song filled his ears. His tears threatened to fall, but he refused to let them go. His phone suddenly went off, but he ignored it as the answering machine picked up the message. His mother filled the room, but right now Nick didn't care he would tell his family later about he and Greg for he realized that what he had with Greg was something he would never let go of and now he was afraid he had lost the best thing that ever happened in his life.

_Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough (Ooooooh yeah)_

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun comes up (Oooooh yeah)_

_Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better (Oooooooh yeah)_

_Oh, baby baby, we belong together _

_I can't sleep at night when you are on my mind_

_Bobby Womack's on the radio saying to me:_

_"If you think you're lonely now"_

_Wait a minute this is too deep (too deep)_

_I gotta change the station so I turn the dial_

_Trying to catch a break and then I hear Babyface_

_I only think of you and it's breaking my heart_

_I'm trying to keep it together but I'm falling apart _

_I'm feeling all out of my element_

_I'm throwing things, crying_

_Trying to figure out where the hell I went wrong_

_The pain inflicted in this song ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside_

_I need you, need you back in my life, baby_

_(We belong together)_

The tears came falling down he just couldn't hold them back any longer as he song played on the message was really getting to him.

_When you left I lost a part of me (Together)_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_(Come back, come back)_

_Come back baby, please_

_(Come back, come back)_

_'Cause we belong together _

_Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough (Ooooooh yeah)_

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun comes up (Oooooh yeah)_

_Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better (Oooooooh yeah)_

_Oh, baby baby, we belong together baby! (We belong together)_

_When you left I lost a part of me (Together)_

_(Oooooooh yeah)_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_(Come back, come back)_

_Come back baby, please (Oooooooh yeah)_

_(Come back, come back)_

_'Cause we belong together _

_Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough (Ooooooh yeah)_

_Who's gonna talk to me till the sun comes up (Ooooooh yeah)_

_Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better (Oooooooh yeah)_

_Oh, baby baby, we belong together!_

_Ooooooh yeah_

_Ooooooh yeah_

_Ooooooh yeah_

_We belong together_

As the song ended Nick found himself sobbing onto his hands. He just couldn't stand this any longer as he got up. He grabbed his keys and his jacket heading for the door, he had just grabbed the handle when a faint knock came he from the other side. He stared at the door unbelieving as if somebody had read his mind. Snapping out of it he looked through the peephole and sighed with a smile upon seeing Greg standing there he threw the door open startling Greg a little. They stared at each other in silence for a moment, he could see that Greg had been crying and it broke his heart knowing that he was the cause.

"Greg! I was just..." Nick began breaking the silence, but was stopped when Greg interrupted him.

"Nick I'm sorry for what happened back at my place! your right I am a spoiled brat who needs to grow up, but I cant live without you I cant live knowing that I screwed up the one good thing that's ever happened to me! Without your love I might as well be dead please tell me this is not over I don't want it to be over I..." Greg cried and rambled, but he too was cut off when Nick suddenly kissed him Greg sobbed into the kiss as they finally broke apart breathing heavily and pressing their foreheads together.

"No it's not over and I'm the one who's sorry. Greg I love you more then life it's self and if my parents cant accept that then oh well they're loss. Greg what I said was wrong and hurtful the fact is your not a spoiled brat you just don't want to hide in the closet for the rest of your life and the fact of the matter is you have put up with me and my fears and for me to go and say something like that? Well all I can asked is that can you please forgive me?" Nick said Greg nodded he drew him into a kiss once again.

"Oh you have no idea how much I love you Greg" Nick said breathing heavily

"I love you too Nicky" Greg said as Nick dragged him towards the bedroom.

Later that night you could hear their screams of passion and pleasure coming from the room knowing they made up from there fight.

End

**so tell me what you think! And please be nice.**


End file.
